


Paraíso infernal

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alfa Sherlock, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kid John, M/M, Masturbation, Omega John Watson, Sexo explicito/consensuado, Shotacon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Saber que algo está mal no fue, es o será suficiente para evitarlo por demasiado tiempo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Un Omega adorable

**Author's Note:**

> He elegido esta historia porque sé, oh vaya que lo sé, cuántas almas pervertidas van a atraer todas las etiquetas que puse, no son mentira, nop, pero mi objetivo es precisamente ese, atraer a tantas como pueda :3
> 
> Sé que la noticia ha tenido cierto alcance y que por estos lares, mucho menos con las poquitas buenas almas que me leen, probablemente la noticia sigue sin llegar tan lejos. Pero quiero hacer lo que esté en mis manos para conseguir que todo el fandom latino lo sepa, y si para ello tengo que llamar la atención con esta clase de contenido, ten por seguro que lo haré ¬w¬
> 
> El punto es que estoy ayudando a una buena amiga (thenomansland) en un proyecto increíble y 100% Johnlock Victoriano, ¡la fanzine "Los archivos Secretos de Baker Street"! Una revista de fans para fans, completamente en español, sobre nuestra shipp favorita <3 <3 <3

La primera vez que Holmes miró a John lo hizo de la peor de las formas. De una manera sucia, depravada y totalmente desmoralizada. Su primer sentimiento como ser humano, como hombre y como Alfa, fue dirigido hacia ese pequeño ser inocente y de rostro sucio por el carbón que no tendría más de cinco años. El primer pensamiento que tuvo por el delgado niño deshollinador fue;

—“Quiero follarte” —Así; crudo, seco y sin censura, cuando finalmente miraba a otro ser humano de una manera que no involucrara su trabajo había sido en realidad también la primera vez en que se odió con todo y más de lo que pudo haber deseado. No durmió en toda aquella noche, en realidad no lo hizo por casi cuatro días. Para el quinto, finalmente, pudo hacerlo.

Soñó con hacerle el amor a ese pequeño ángel.

Al amanecer, habiendo cedido a sus deseos y sabiendo ya que no podría seguir viviendo de esa manera; buscó y contactó al “maestro” del niño, dio una dirección y nombre falsos e indicaciones reales de en dónde debía presentar los servicios de sus empleados. Entonces, en un ágil y certero movimiento, engañando totalmente al estúpido hombre, _tomó_ al lindo Omega. Después de todo no lo extrañaría, Holmes estaba seguro de ello.

El pequeño temblaba, llorando silenciosamente entre sus brazos mientras que él tenía la sensación irrefutable y firme de estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque su razón le dijera todo lo contrario. Durante el viaje, quizá por agotamiento, el pequeño se rindió. En el hollín de sus mejillas se dibujaban canales de lágrimas, mismos que descendían hasta su redondeado mentón y dejaba de esa forma al descubierto su piel pálida. Bien envuelto entre sus brazos, Holmes logró llegar al edificio en donde habitaba. Por fortuna, su casero era lo suficientemente viejo como para estar dormido cual tronco a esa hora todavía temprana de la noche.

Con sumo cuidado y aún con el pequeño entre uno de sus brazos, preparó un baño caliente. Sin decir palabra o hacer algún movimiento, el pequeño se dejó hacer con tranquilidad. Cuando finalmente logró sacarle todo el hollín y el aromático dulce perfume de Omega inundó el cuarto de baño, Holmes hizo hasta lo imposible por no caer de nuevo a sus infames deseos. Lo había tomado para que estuviera junto a él, para darle una vida mejor a ese ángel tan hermoso, para que le acompañara siempre con su adictivo olor. Por fin había hecho algo bueno por alguien más en toda su vida, no lo iba a arruinar cediendo a sus instintos primarios.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que el pequeño estaba limpió lo cargó hasta su habitación, era ya cerca de la media noche. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarle. Podía notar con tétrica claridad cada hueso debajo de la piel blanca como la leche, el pequeño estaba mortalmente desnutrido, eso explicaba cómo es que al cargarlo antes parecía no pesar más que los harapos que llevaba puesto. Al pasar la tolla sobre su estómago, lo que había de él, lo escuchó rugir, cosa que había estado esperado. Le secó el vientre y las piernitas, al llegar a su pequeño miembro la boca se le hizo agua, más al acercar la tela advirtió que el menor se retiraba. Cosa rara, no lo había hecho durante el baño cuando le tocó directamente.

—Lo siento —se sorprendió, disculparse jamás había sido tan fácil—¿Quieres encargarte tú? —El niño asintió, y aunque lo hizo mal Holmes lo dejó tranquilo. Una vez terminó, extendió la toalla en la silla postrada a los pies de la cama. ¿Ahora, que haría con la ropa? Fue al closet, sacó una camisa, seguro que con su tamaño al doblar las magas valdría por dos o tres de lo mismo. Aun así resultaría demasiado larga. Tomó uno de los listones azules sueltos del único vestido que había utilizado para uno de sus casos. En esa ocasión le habían pagado de maravilla, pero estuvo a punto de morir a manos del victimario luego que descubriera que había sido atrapado por un hombre vestido de mujer.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —Su voz dulce y suave llegó directamente a la entrepierna de Holmes. Sería duro vivir con una erección perpetua, pero lo haría si con eso lograba pasar más tiempo con aquel adorable Omega—¿Va a venderme como lo hizo padre? —Holmes contuvo el aire, ¿qué clase de bastardo vendía a su propio cachorro?

—No, yo solo… —« _desde la primera vez que te olí quise follarte, así qué… te robé_ » Holmes no iba a decir eso. Definitivamente no. Era un casi saludable joven a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años, estaba a un paso de tener un problema de adicción a la cocaína y subsistía a base de robos menores y la resolución de algún que otro caso fácil que algún ricachón estúpido pudiera pagarle por resolver el problema lo más discretamente posible. Además, por si fuera poco, se había enamorado completamente de un ángel pequeño y flacucho. Básicamente era un pervertido, depravado, irresponsable, drogadicto; pero inteligente. Aunque concordaba con que su corazón era un completo estúpido. Entonces, ¿qué podría decirle a ese lindo niño?—No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿En serio no me lastimará? —Holmes pudo ver la inocencia y el anhelo por creer en sus palabras perfectamente marcado en esos brillantes ojos verde pasto.

—Te lo juro. —Esa había sido la primera promesa que había hecho Holmes en toda su vida y lo sentía de verdad, a partir de ahora haría lo que fuera por cumplir al pie de letra con sus palabras. El dulce aroma que desprendió el Omega encantó cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, el pequeño se sentía feliz.

—Yo soy John Watson, ¿y usted? —Preguntó con su aguda voz, todavía irradiando aquel perfume delicioso. Holmes estaba seguro, se encargaría de que el pequeño jamás perdiera esa fragancia. Le terminó de colocar la enorme camisa, dobló tres veces las mangas y cerró con cuidado los botones, colocó el listón alrededor de su cadera y lo ató con un deforme nudo, la tela colgaba más abajo de las nudosas y raspadas rodillas.

—Sherlock Holmes, es un gusto conocerlo, señor Watson. —John rio, el sonido traspasando la caja torácica de Holmes y golpeando de lleno su corazón, seguro estaba de que así es como sonaban los ángeles. Tomó un par de sus mejores calcetines y le ayudó a ponérselos, ya que también eran demasiado grandes los ató con listones por arriba de sus rodillas. Desafortunadamente, al menos esta noche, no podría hacerle usar nada como ropa interior—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó Holmes mientras lo bajaba de la cama y lo guiaba a la cocina. No habían retirado su cena, estaba fría, pero aun perfectamente comestible.

—O-ocho —respondió, tímido. Holmes enfureció, sabía que estaba mal alimentado, pero eso era demasiado, ese hombre, el “maestro” era aún peor que el padre de John. Las cosas solo se agravaban, y él… tenía que calmarse. El pequeño Omega retrocedió unos pasos, mirándole temeroso, definitivamente asustado por el olor que desprendía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de encontrar la paz.

—Ven aquí, John —extendió su mano lentamente hacia el menor, hizo lo posible por suavizar el tono de su voz—Te juré que nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?

—Pe-pero está enojado… las personas enojadas golpean. —Holmes caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a John, una vez frente a él se inclinó hasta estar a su altura.

—Sí, estoy enojado, pero no es contigo, ¿me crees? —El Omega asintió quedamente extendiéndole su manita llena de heridas con distintos niveles de cicatrización. Holmes la tomó y lo llevó hasta la mesa, sentó a John sobre su regazo y le alimento hasta que el pequeño no pudo con más, comió el resto y volvió a su habitación.

Había creído en un principio que John renegaría de sus atenciones, más por el contrario, el Omega se encontraba ávido de ellas, y Holmes se descubrió pensando lo bien que se sentía tratar de aquella forma al menor. Se había hecho con su confianza rápidamente, pero era lo esperado luego de todos esos terribles sucesos ocurriéndole a tan temprana edad, desde luego, cualquiera se fiaría hasta de la más maligna de las personas por la menor muestra de afecto. Aunque él no sería así, Holmes se encargaría de hacer feliz a ese lindo y precioso Omega. Su adorado John.

—La cama es lo bastante grande para los dos, pero si no quieres, iré a dormir al sofá. —Por todos los dioses en los que no creía, Holmes realmente esperaba que John aceptara dormir juntos, no porque estuviera pensando en _atacarlo_ sino porque realmente en ese pequeño apartamento no había espacio suficiente para una sala y desde luego mucho menos para un sillón. Si el Omega lo rechazaba dormiría al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

Porque definitivamente iba a dormir, con el suave olor de John sobre su ropa y toda la habitación, el sueño lo reclamaba a gritos y él no se resistiría. El pequeño negó, Holmes suspiró quedamente, tomó una cobija, dispuesto a dejarle las demás a John, que estaba sentado sobre la cama. No óbstate, antes de siquiera despedirse, el menor corrió hacía Holmes.

—Está haciendo mucho frío, por favor no se vaya, si no, enfermará por mi culpa. —Holmes volvió a cargarlo, sintiendo tranquilidad por los bracitos que le rodearon el cuello. Minutos después, con John totalmente enterrado sobre su pecho, sus brazos y todas las mantas que tenía, el Omega soltó un suspiro, estaba a segundos de caer dormido.

—Buenas noches papi —dijo el pequeño en su último momento de conciencia, dejando a Holmes paralizado.

—Buenas noches, John —respondió luego de un largo minuto en que su mente había estado flotando entre la nada. En ningún momento pensó en ser eso para el menor, sin embargo, tal parecía eso no importaba. Por el momento lo dejaría estar, ya aclararía las cosas más tarde.


	2. Un Omega saludable

Con el correr del tiempo, que pasó más rápido de lo esperado, Holmes se había hecho con cierto renombre, su salud había mejorado considerablemente e incluso se había mudado; todo eso gracias a John. Por cinco años Holmes había reprimido su instinto Alfa de devorar a ese Omega que cada día solo se hacía más hermoso y erótico a sus ojos.

Durante ese tiempo, John había ganado peso, ya no parecía que fuera a morir de hambre, sin embargo, como el niño que todavía era, por más que comía no engordaba. Holmes le había contratado tutores expertos y sobre calificados para instruirle. Le llenaba de obsequios, mimándole hasta decir basta y John siempre le sonreía. El dinero había dejado de ser un problema cuando se corrió la voz sobre su intachable y discreta conducta entre las personas de la más alta y adinerada sociedad, no solo de Londres. Su nuevo hogar era más espacioso, el ama de llaves tenía un buen carácter y trataba a John como a su nieto, además de encargarse de cuidarlo cada vez que Holmes tenía que ausentarse mucho tiempo.

John ahora tenía trece años, aunque seguía siendo un chico pequeño. Su cabello rubio antes opaco ahora brillaba e iluminaba su rostro aún infantil. Las mejillas rosadas acompañaban a la perfección sus finos labios rojos, haciendo juego perfecto con su redondeado rostro. Cada noche, Holmes no podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo pecaminoso. John tenía piernas largas, blancas, tersas. Un pequeño torso con pezones como botones de cerezo, brazos finos y manos pequeñas. Pero, sobre todo, el Omega poseía un redondo trasero, acompañado por una rojiza diminuta polla. Misma que Holmes amaba fantasear lamerle, saborearle.

A pesar de los años y los cambios tan drásticos en sus vidas, el Alfa no había cambiado en absoluto sus infames deseos. Todavía amaba el aroma de John. Aún esperaba poder superar esos depravados pensamientos, pero cada día se sentía más vencido por ellos. Se estaba hundiendo de a poco en aquel infierno. Un infierno que tenía olor a paraíso.

Desafortunadamente para Holmes, salir de esa vorágine de deseos perniciosos resultaría, más ahora que nunca antes, por completo imposible. Había llegado a la conclusión de que solo la muerte le haría desaparecer tal deseo, y no era exagerado. No hacía más de tres años que su precioso John le había confesado por qué no deseaba dormir en su propia habitación, luego de que Holmes le hubiese insistido por toda una semana. Para el olfato de John, el olor de Holmes resultaba adictivo, tal era su apego por él que siendo tan solo un niño, había encontrado en el aroma del detective un lugar seguro que le protegería de todo mal.

Hasta ese día Holmes finalmente supo por qué el Omega era tan apegado a él, al mismo tiempo había llegado a la irrefutable conclusión de que, a los veintitrés años, al ver en la lejanía al pequeño John, encontró a su alma gemela. Debería de haberse sentido feliz en aquel momento, pues encontrar a la persona que es tu otra mitad en ese mundo cada vez más lleno de gente sería considerado más como un milagro, ergo, el alma gemela de Holmes tenía tan solo ocho años. Había sido vendido por su padre a un maestro deshollinador y corría un severo cuadro de desnutrición que más pronto que tarde le hubiera llevado a la muerte.

Ahora el detective tenía veintisiete, su Omega apenas estaba en edad para tener su primer celo. De cualquier forma que se viera, eso estaba mal. Era incluso peor cuando John se había enterado por cuenta propia por qué tenía deseos por nunca separarse de Holmes. El Omega era muy inteligente, por lo que si quería saber algo sin preguntárselo a él, no demoraría mucho en averiguarlo por cuenta propia. Y, ante ese conocimiento, John no tardó más de un día en dejar de llamar papá a Holmes. Mismo que había tardado solo un par de segundos en dar cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, John? —Preguntó el Alfa a medio camino de dar un bocado a su pan con mantequilla.

—Sherlock —rectificó John, masticando tranquilamente un poco de los huevos revueltos que la abuela Hudson había hecho especialmente para él.

Holmes, a pesar de que habían pasado ya casi tres días de eso, podía aún lograr tener una erección ante el recuerdo de su precioso Omega llamándolo por su nombre. Obviamente no le recriminó por ello, resultaría innecesario si el pequeño caprichoso terminaba siempre haciendo lo que quería. De cualquier forma, ese no era realmente el problema en el cual su mente debía enfocarse.

Con el Omega sabiendo perfectamente las razones sobre su atracción a Holmes, el llamarlo por su nombre fue solo el primero y más simples de los cambios. De eso el detective se dio cuenta esa misma noche, cuando al dormir el delicado cuerpo de John se recostó sobre él estando total y maravillosamente desnudo. Por supuesto que había fallado en evitar que su pene se levantara, por fortuna tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no ceder al ofrecimiento de John en hacerse cargo de él. Para bien o para mal, las intenciones del Omega eran sumamente claras.

—Márcame, quiero ser tu Omega por siempre —había dicho no hace más de veinticuatro horas, pegándose al Alfa y frotando su pequeña polla sobre su muslo. Sus palabras habían dejado las puertas abiertas al deseo de Holmes y sus acciones provocativas solo lo aumentaban. Después de eso John había salido ante el llamado de la señora Hudson, dejándole el rastro de su dulce aroma y la imagen de su lindo culo enmarcado por sus pantaloncillos hechos a la medida. La noche anterior el Omega se le había ofrecido de la misma manera, faltando apenas un latido de corazón para que Holmes cediera.

Porque el detective sabía que no faltaba mucho trataba de pensar en razones lo suficientemente buenas para no caer. Todo el mundo, incluso la señora Hudson, sabía que John no era su hijo, no solo por el nulo parecido, sino que, fuera de casa, el Omega solo se refería a él como señor Holmes. Por otro lado, si lo marcara, aparte de que ya no correría peligro andando solo en las calles, finalmente podía hacer suyo de todas las formas posibles a tan precioso Omega. Sin embargo, la edad de John seguía siendo un gran obstáculo, y tomarlo cuando ni siquiera había tenido su primer celo sería, de ser posible, todavía peor. Hasta esta maña, esos habían sido básicamente todos sus problemas.

Fue durante el desayuno que pudo notar un claro desánimo por parte de John. Holmes le había hecho saber las razones de por qué no le tomaría hasta que, siquiera, llegara su primer celo, ya ni hablar de marcarlo. No podía hacer nada contra su mal humor, ceder no estaba en el plan, pero tampoco deseaba hacerle sentir mal. Se había hecho una promesa y mantendría feliz a su Omega así tuviera que cortarse un brazo para hacerlo. Más, afortunada y al mismo tiempo desafortunadamente para Holmes, dolor era lo último que estaba dispuesto a causarle a su adorable John. Había tomado ya una decisión, solo esperaba no morir en el intento.

Por la tarde, cuando le hizo enviar a Billy un telegrama al inspector Gregson con la resolución de un caso bastante sencillo y una vez el tutor de matemáticas de John se hubo retirado, Holmes se acercó a su somnoliento Omega. Mismo que se dejó llevar hasta sentarse sobre su regazo, al percibir su aroma, John se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo cómo el sueño cada vez más lejos de él era sustituido por algo mucho más intenso.

—El tutor me ha dicho que hoy no has prestado demasiada atención —comentó Holmes acariciando lentamente la espalda del Omega. No era un hombre que gustara del contacto con otras personas, mucho menos de iniciarlo él mismo, no obstante, John siempre era su excepción.

—El profesor Moriarty está exagerando… he fallado solamente en dos operaciones —dijo John, acomodándose mejor sobre el regazo del Alfa, con cada pierna a los lados, sentado sobre los fuertes muslos. Pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de Holmes y llevó su nariz a su cuello. Olía tan bien, era tan increíblemente adictivo, maravilloso y provocativo.

John era un saludable Omega de trece años, no, todavía no llegaba su primer celo, aun así eso le no impedía saber y estar seguro de lo que deseaba. Entendía por qué desde hace un par de meses para acá el irresistible aroma que Holmes desprendía le provocaba aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, el acelerar de sus latidos, el erizamiento de su piel y el deseo por ser poseído que provocaba el abultamiento de sus pantalones. Y ahora que por fin se atrevía a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata, cuando en principio pensó en las posibilidades de ser rechazado, ya que sabía no era así, el detective le daba un montón de sinrazones para evitar tomarlo.

Sinceramente no lo entendía, él quería ser tomado y su Alfa quería tomarlo también, si el deseo estaba ahí ¿qué importancia tendría la edad o el hecho de que su celo no parecía estar cerca? John quería ser marcado, si todavía no llegaba su celo las probabilidades de embarazarse eran nulas y era tan o más listo que cualquier mayor de edad, a excepción de su detective, claro. Los argumentos de Holmes eran tan firmes como una hoja de papel y John estaba seguro de que él lo sabía.

Apenas cayendo en cuenta, el detective notó la ya firme erección de su Omega, cuando le tomó por las caderas y comenzó a guiarlo en un suave vaivén sobre su entrepierna, pudo notar la sorpresa que causó un leve estremecimiento en todo el delicado cuerpo de John.

—Sherlock… Sherlock… —susurró el pequeño al oído del detective, haciendo aquel vaivén por su cuenta e incluso acelerándolo. Holmes entonces lo cargó, en un solo movimiento sentándolo contra él, de forma tal que su espalda se recargaba completamente contra su pecho. El omega estuvo a punto de quejarse, más al sentir como Holmes accedía con facilidad al interior de sus pantalones y tomaba entre su gran mano el bulto que se ocultaba dentro, calló, tragándose los gemidos que el movimiento causaba sobre todo su cuerpo.

El Alfa inhaló profundamente, el aire de la sala aromatizado con la esencia del Omega sobre sus piernas. Su verga completamente erecta no solo por los gemidos silenciosos o el perfume a su alrededor, la imagen y la sensación de esa pequeña polla entre su mano, tan firme; tan rosa; tan sedosa, le llevaría al borde sin tan siquiera tocarse. Finalmente su sueño casi se estaba haciendo realidad. Contenerse de quitarle los pantalones a John y follárselo sobre el sofá no estaba siendo fácil, mucho menos cuando el pequeño recargó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Holmes y comenzó a moverse como si lo estuviera montando, rozando una y otra vez su suave culo contra su falo endurecido, aun a través de la tela la sensación resultaba increíblemente placentera.

Holmes no supo calcular cuánto de su voluntad se había gastado para no caer ante las provocaciones del Omega, no obstante, cuando el pequeño esparció su semilla sobre sus pantalones y parte del suelo, la tranquilidad le llegó ligeramente. Todavía estaba duro como roca y si no deseaba ceder debía alejarse de una vez. Su precioso Omega estaba a punto de caer dormido, por lo que tan pronto le acostó sobre la cama y le limpió corrió al baño, la molestia entre sus piernas no se iría con agua fría o contando hasta mil.


	3. Un Omega inteligente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No te olvides de visitar las redes de la fanzine :3
> 
> Tumblr; https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/bakerstreetcbzine/  
> Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/bakerstreetcasebookzine/?hl=es-la

Holmes se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, no solo había dejado satisfecho a su Omega sino que, por si fuera poco, llevaba toda una semana resistiéndose a sus feromonas, lo cual significaba que hasta cierto punto aún tenía salvación. Sin embargo, su inteligente Omega se había ya impuesto una meta, John estaba decidido a que su Alfa le hiciera suyo sí o sí, ya era un niño grande, sabía lo que significaba la determinación y si había algo que aprendió perfectamente de Holmes es que no debía rendirse. Jamás.

El detective, por su parte, no solo se pasó la semana esquivando las claras insinuaciones del Omega, Scotlan Yard le llevaba cada vez más casos complicados sin resolver. En la mayoría pudo ayudarles desde casa, no obstante para un par de ellos se había visto en la necesidad de dejar Baker Street. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo que le absorbía ante aquella variada gama de acertijos no fue la suficiente como para cegarlo de los puntos, los aristas que conectaban en cierta forma sus casos más complicados, no estaba seguro, sin embargo había en ellos ciertas características que se asemejaban entre sí. Como si todos esos planes fuesen orquestados por la misma persona.

De cualquier forma, aquello no era por ahora más que una idea, pondría en ella su atención pero no se desvelaría en pos de seguirla. No por el momento, al menos. En caso de que pudiera ver más semejanzas iría sobre ello, si había alguien con la inteligencia suficiente como para orquestar ese nivel tan elevado de crímenes causaría un problema sumamente complicado, uno el cual ni siquiera los dramáticos de Scotlan Yard pudieran imaginar.

—Ha mejorado notablemente, señor Watson, permítame felicitarle. —Escuchó decir Holmes al tutor de John. El profesor Moriarty estaba realmente sobre calificado para impartir tutoría a su Omega, no obstante era un hombre simple que no había tardado mucho en aceptar ser el tutor del protegido del afamado detective privado Sherlock Holmes. El hombre tenía su propia catedra en una pequeña pero renombrada universidad, en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a leer o a dar puntuales paseos al parque en donde tendía a pasar un par de horas alimentando a las palomas. No obstante, al ser también un Alfa soltero, Holmes estaba siempre presente durante el tiempo que duraba la clase que impartía a John, misma a la que en general no prestaba mucha atención.

Más tarde, cerca de la una, luego de que llegase el tutor de geografía, impartiera su lección y se fuera, la señora Hudson sirvió a la mesa la comida. Holmes no tenía pensado ni siquiera voltear a ver los platillos, mientras John comía un poco de todo lo que tenía enfrente. El Omega, sin embargo, no perdía de vista al detective, lo encontraba más sumergido en sus pensamientos de lo normal, sabiendo que por el momento no estaba a la mitad de un caso, no podía imaginarse qué podría estarle causando tal nivel de abstracción. Suspiró derrotado, le conocía perfectamente, y a sabiendas de que preguntar sería completamente inútil, decidió terminar primero con sus alimentos antes de comenzar a insistir.

Holmes, sentado sobre su sofá frente a la chimenea, con libro en mano y una manta sobre su regazo, no podía encontrar en esas páginas algo que le distrajera de su idea sobre aquel enemigo cuya existencia era incierta. Más, cuando sintió un par de delicados brazos abrazándole por detrás y aquel perfume suave y tranquilizador acaparando su olfato, pudo encontrar finalmente un poco de paz. John le besó en la mejilla, acercándose lentamente a la comisura de sus labios. Justo cuando creyó que le besaría en la boca, se detuvo. Su travieso Omega le había _castigado_ no dejándole probar sus adorables labios y hasta que Holmes le hiciera completamente el amor no le daría tal placer. Ante una tentación como esa, su instinto Alfa solo le hacía desear probarle de una vez por todas.

—Salgamos a dar un paseo, tu tención me está matando. —A pesar de que afuera el cielo estaba tapizado con nubes amenazando estallar en cualquier momento, Holmes realmente necesitaba aire fresco para ayudarse a despejar la mente de un enemigo que probablemente no existía.

—Ve por tu abrigo. —John le dio las gracias en forma de un beso rápido en el cuello. Antes de salir tomó un paraguas, no pensaba ir muy lejos, tal vez solo una corta caminata de no más de treinta minutos.

Por otro lado, las nubes empezaron a despejarse lenta y concienzudamente dejando entrever algunos rallos de sol, pero aún si la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse no permitía de todas formas que se deshicieran de los abrigos. Luego de un par de minutos, con el cielo lo suficientemente claro, John terminó por arrastrar a Holmes hasta el parque, dada la amenazante atmosfera de antes, el lugar estaba relativamente vacío, lo cual solo significaba paz y tranquilidad. O eso era lo que podía pensarse en principio.

John era un Omega precioso, sus rubios cabellos y la simetría de su rostro solo se dulcificaban más por la compañía de su voz suave y aterciopelada, por su andar delicado y por la finura de sus movimientos. No habían sido pocas las veces en las que Holmes recibió el ofrecimiento de una gran suma de dinero a cambio de comprar el primer celo del Omega, ni mucho menos las ocasiones en que cualquier Alfa se acercara para tratar de conquistarlo o, en dos o tres oportunidades, intentar secuestrarlo.

No obstante, a excepción de cuando John le fue arrebatado por la fuerza, Holmes podía mantenerse impertérrito aunque amenazante, sin ningún gesto delator de odio, al anunciar que ese Omega estaba fuera de cualquier intercambio monetario, y haciendo uso del fuerte perfume Alfa del que era poseedor, advertía que absolutamente nadie podría ser capaz de al menos tocar uno solo de los rubios cabellos de su John. Contrario a ello, cuando ambas advertencias eran omitidas y algún indeseable se creía con la suficiente suerte de tomar lo que no le era permitido ni ver, Holmes podía, a falta de otra descripción, dejar a su lado salvaje tomar el control de sus acciones. Gracias a ello, su Omega le acompañaba ahora sin el temor constante de que algún Alfa le atacara repentinamente.

Aun así, Holmes no tardó en descubrir a cierto personaje vigilándolos en la lejanía. Como era su costumbre mantenía a John cerca de él, tomándolo de la mano o pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros. Esta vez, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que caminaban lentamente sobre la hojarasca del suelo y el silencioso canto del viento entre los árboles, Holmes atrajo al Omega hacia su costado acariciando su cuello e incitándole a menguar el paso. Pudo sentir lo mucho que aquel gesto le agradó a John, era lo esperado, esa caricia era más común entre amantes, no obstante, debía concentrarse más en el hombre que los miraba intermitentemente con apenas la intención de ocultarlo.

—Ese hombre es demasiado obvio. —El detective se sintió orgulloso de John, no había tardado más que él en notar al tipo. Holmes asintió con ligereza—. ¿Qué haremos? —Esa era una pregunta no tan fácil de responder, si Holmes conminara solo, iría directamente a cuestionar de sus razones al hombre, más en la compañía de John debía ser cuidadoso. Ya sea que el vigilante estuviera ahí por él o por el Omega, las acciones a tomar necesitaban revisarse adecuadamente. ¿Estaban en medio de una emboscada? ¿Ese era un intento más por secuestrar a John? ¿O se trataba simplemente de uno de sus tantos admiradores? Sea como fuere, intentar un acercamiento teniendo a John a su lado no sería una opción a tomar en cuenta.

—Caminaremos por donde hemos venido, si intenta seguirnos le acorralaré, pero está demasiado lejos y no parece que quiera acercarse más.

—Probablemente esté solo —añadió el Omega, Holmes sonrió besándole en la frente, John había acertado. Se detuvieron un par de metros después, dirigieron entonces sus pasos hacia atrás, recorriendo el camino que habían hecho entre las hojas secas. A no más de cinco metros el detective acorraló al menor contra un árbol, el primero en notar era lo suficientemente ancho para ocultarlos a los dos.

Al mismo tiempo que Holmes buscaba con la mirada a su desaparecido espía John se olvidaba por completó de cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, solo podía enfocarse en los brazos fuertes y protectores que le rodeaban, en ese penetrante perfume Alfa y en la calidez envolviéndolos más con cada segundo pasado. Se recargó sobre el pecho del detective, quien a su vez tenía la espalda contra el árbol, aspirando su aroma se sujetó con ambas manos de su grueso gabán. Suspiró, deseando más que otra cosa ser acariciado por esas grandes manos. Al tiempo en que Holmes volvía su vista hacia el Omega este tenía ya un duro problema entre sus pantalones. Pudo oler su excitación inmediatamente.

—Volvamos a casa —pidió John con voz suave, mirando al detective con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verde pasto. Holmes se abstuvo de suspirar ante lo actitud irracional de su Omega, si inhalaba más de aquel llamado de feromonas con gran probabilidad cedería. Buscó una vez más al hombre que los vigilaba, al no encontrarlo de nuevo se enfocó en su adorable John, podía notar su pequeño pene restregarse contra sus muslos. Antes de pensar en lo que haría si algún otro Alfa reaccionaba ante el olor de su Omega, una inesperada lluvia comenzó a caer. El frío se hizo más intenso y las pocas personas que habían comenzaron a correr hacía algún lugar que ofreciera un mejor resguardo de las heladas gotas.

Desafortunadamente el árbol que Holmes eligió no solo tenía un grueso tronco, su escasez de follaje, digna de la época, les dejaba igual de desprotegidos que cualquiera ante la cada vez más recia lluvia. Aun con el paraguas sobre sus cabezas, al llegar al 221B, sus ropas escurrían agua, la señora Hudson salió rápidamente a su encuentro, mientras les regañaba por su imprudencia al salir aun con las amenazantes nubes, al tiempo en que John se reía divertido por las sabias palabras de la abuela Hudson, el detective no podía dejar de pensar en los motivos de aquel pésimo espía.


	4. Un Omega en peligro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer se publicaron los nombres de las escritoras y artistas que apoyarán con su arte a la zine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street", no te olvides de revisar nuestras redes sociales y compartirlo a todos los que podrían interesarse <3 <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr; https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/bakerstreetcbzine/  
> Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/bakerstreetcasebookzine/?hl=es-la

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, luego de tomar el té y mucho antes de la hora de cenar, Holmes recibió un telegrama. Habían pasado tres días de haberse visto vigilados por aquel hombre en el parque, sin que el problema se hubiese repetido más veces el detective lo conservaba fresco en su memoria, manteniéndose tranquilo pero aun así atento a cualquiera de sus flancos. Poniendo sobre aviso a sus Irregulares, cualquiera de ellos le informaría si algún hombre sospechoso se paseaba por las cercanías.

La nota sobre sus manos también tenía que ver con el tema, el inspector Lestrade le agradecía de muy variadas maneras su última intervención en uno de sus casos, adjuntándole, no sin cierto recelo, un informe sobre sus nulos resultados en la búsqueda del misterioso acechador descrito por Holmes, diciéndole además cuánto lamentaba no poder encomendar a más hombres de los que actualmente tenía, pero no podía hacer más en una investigación con tan vacuas sino es que inexistentes pruebas. Holmes lo entendía, sin embargo ello no quiere decir que le gustase.

—La abuela Hudson ha alagado otra vez mis dotes culinarias. —Por otro lado, parecía ser que a John le importaba poco o nada—, pero no sé si vale la pena, no tengo problema con despiezar un animal, pero es imposible que me atreva a matar… —John fue puesto repentinamente sobre el regazo del detective, una vez aliviada su sorpresa se acomodó de mejor forma, podía notar cierta preocupación viniendo de Holmes, sabiéndose el motivo lo único que podía hacer era dejarse dirigir por el Alfa. Si lo necesitaba, el Omega no haría nada para resistirse, aunque tampoco es como si no le gustara recibir tales atenciones, más aún porque éstas no eran tan comunes.

—Me iré mañana temprano, no quiero que salgas de aquí hasta mi regreso —anunció el detective, acariciando lentamente la espalda de John.

—¿Es por lo de la señorita Stoner? —Holmes respondió afirmativamente—. Bien, le diré a la abuela que no podré acompañarla, pero yo realmente quería ir con ella… —dijo, más como un susurro, no le gustaba la idea de obedecer pero cuando se trataba del detective resolviendo un caso había aprendido, afortunadamente por las buenas, que no era conveniente entrometerse demasiado, ya había logrado bastante con que el detective le dejase estar presente cuando los clientes contaban sus muy secretos y personales problemas—. Regresa sano y salvo, Sherlock —pidió con timidez. No podría decirle que no fuese imprudente o que evitara en lo posible los problemas, su Alfa no cumpliría con esa clase de cosas.

—Haré lo mejor —Holmes sostuvo al menor fuertemente, podía sentir su preocupación por él con claridad. Besando su coronilla e inhalando su dulce aroma, comenzó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Pensó en ello como una buena opción para darle un mejor humor a su Omega. Cargando en brazos el ligero peso de John se encaminó hacía la habitación.

—¿Haces esto para que no me preocupe por ti? —Preguntó, con su ceño fruncido pero aun así abrazando fuertemente a Holmes. Comenzó a percibir el aroma de la excitación de su Alfa, pronto enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera sintiendo sutiles caricias sobre sus muslos.

—Elemental, mi querido Watson —sonriente, dejó a John sobre la cama. Sabía que no debía tomarlo completamente más la tentación era demasiada, siempre lo era. Y esta vez tampoco había excepción, ver a su precioso Omega ofreciéndose tan abiertamente a él, mostrándose tan dispuesto a recibirlo con su rostro adornado por tan hermoso tono escarlata y aquella expresión anhelante, le orillaban cada vez más al borde. A la entrada de un paraíso que, si cediera por completo a él, podría convertirse en un infierno.

John era simplemente tan pequeño. Al deslizar fuera de su cuerpo cada pieza de ropa podía comprobarlo con más claridad; sus delgados brazos, su estrecha cintura, sus largas y delicadas piernas, todo ello cubierto por una blanca y cremosa piel. Sobre su pecho, dos lindos dulces botoncitos que no tardó en lamer, corrompiéndolos con su saliva mientras sus manos, deseosas por más contacto, acariciaban los suaves muslos, sin atreverse ir más al centro, evitando por el momento encontrarse con el pequeño pene.

Inhalando profundamente Holmes encontró en el perfume que ya ahogaba la habitación los claros indicios de la fascinación con la que sus caricias eran recibidas. El estremecimiento que recorría al Omega resultaba ser solo una segunda confirmación. Una vez dejó los rosados pezones completamente erectos subió hasta el delicado cuello por un camino de besos y sutiles mordidas. Sus manos encontraron entonces los aterciopelados glúteos, dos tiernas montañas que no tardó en masajear, abriéndolas, cerrándolas, sobándolas a su antojo.

—Alfa… por favor, márcame… —rogaba John, moviendo sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con su detective, sintiéndose a cada segundo más deseoso, más anhelante de ese hombre que le regalaba tan increíbles sensaciones.

Holmes solo sonrió, explicarle de nuevo a su Omega por qué por el momento no iba a hacer eso, sería innecesario. En respuesta, decidió continuar besando y lamiendo su cuello, estaba tentando a la suerte, lo sabía muy bien, pero de alguna forma solo así podía calmar sus propias ansias por marcarlo de verdad. Con una de sus manos tomó la pequeña verga de John mientras la otra se mantenía sobre la cama, evitando que callera sobre el Omega al tiempo en que seguía saboreando su piel.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió al menor cuando el detective aumentó el moviente sobre su pene. Holmes no pudo soportar más luego de escuchar un claro y agudo gemido provenir de aquella melodiosa voz. Se alejó por un minuto de John, tiró su saco hacia alguna parte, abrió un par de botones de la camisa, se quitó el cinturón y por fin, luego de todos esos minutos dentro de esa apretada prisión de tela, dejó en libertad su erecta polla. No, todavía no perdía el control, solo necesitaba estar más cerca, necesitaba más contacto con su hermoso Omega y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar por al menos un poco de eso.

Sin mayor dilación juntó su sexo contra el de John. No pudo evitar un gemido, era tan suave y tan cálido, sus esencias unidas pronto incendiaron todavía más su deseo. Juntó entre sí las rodillas del omega, de modo que su verga quedara aprisionada contra los tersos muslos, y sin nada más en espera comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante. Con una mano sosteniendo las delgadas piernas y la otra masturbando cada vez más rápido ambos sexos, mientras su boca se dedicaba a besar los pequeños pies de John, a morder sus tobillos y a lamer cuanto pudiera.

El Omega, totalmente sumergido en aquel mar de erotismo puro y desmedido, no hallaba otra cosa que hacer aparte de enredar entre sus dedos las ya revueltas cobijas bajo él o contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban entre los gemidos guturales que se salían de su ya rota voz. Algo dentro de sí le decía que aún no era suficiente, sin embargo, su olor mezclado con el de su Alfa, los anteriores besos en el cuello, el tener la enorme polla de Holmes justo sobre él, bañándole con su pre semen, ahogándolo en hedonismo y el maravilloso perfume de la lujuria, le hacían creer que, hasta suceder, realmente podía esperar a ser marcado por su Alfa, si a cambio podía tener todo lo que ahora recibía con tanto gusto y placer.

Sin algún aviso previo o señal de que fuera a suceder y dando como único preludio un agitado y agudo gemido; el Omega se corrió, esparciendo su semen estéril sobre el duro pene de Holmes y su propio pecho, pintando de blanco sus pezones y hasta su cuello. La intensidad de su orgasmo resonando infinitamente hacia sus brazos y piernas, dejando vacía su mente y estremeciendo hasta el más secreto de sus rincones. Su respiración entrecortada y sus verdes ojos cerrados mientras su Alfa bajaba sus piernas.

Holmes, habiendo observado tan maravilloso y erótico cuadro, estaba a cada segundo más dispuesto a llegar también a su propio clímax. Colocándose a un lado de John, sentado al borde de la cama y con un pie sobre el suelo, comenzó a lamer la dulce esencia aperlada del pecho de su Omega. El sabor de su semen, de su sudor y el dulce perfume natural de su piel hicieron efecto directamente sobre los movimientos de su polla cada vez más dura. Suspiró quedamente, su mano yendo más rápido y su boca tomando con avidez todo cuando John le había regalado. Momentos después un nada sutil cosquilleo le hizo mover las caderas y aumentar todavía más la velocidad de su mano, supo ahí que el orgasmo no estaba lejos.

Cuando el Omega había recuperado un poco de su consciencia y su respiración ya no se mostraba tan trabajosa, al abrir los ojos, casi creyó estar imaginando el cuadro frente a él. Había sentido a su Alfa lamiéndole, suspirando y agitando ligeramente la cama, no obstante, jamás creyó se debía a que se masturbaba furiosamente a su lado, regalándole una imagen directa de su enorme y firme verga. Quiso acercarse y probar un poco del elixir que salía de la hinchada cabeza pero Holmes lo detuvo, supo la razón tan solo tres segundos después. Su Alfa eyaculó, esparciendo abundante semen sobre su pecho, el mismo que antes había limpiado. Sorprendido y completamente extasiado por tan increíble explosión, apenas se dio cuenta cuando el detective cayó rendido a su lado, tan satisfecho como él.

—Puedes acompañar a la señora Hudson a dónde sea que vaya a ir —dijo el Alfa una vez se habían limpiado y puesto sus ropas en su lugar—, pero no olvides… —John, feliz, había interrumpido a Holmes con un sutil beso sobre sus labios. No se dio cuenta de esto hasta que se vio sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo del detective. El mismo le robó tres besos igual de simples para luego continuar como si el Omega no hubiera roto su propia regla de cero contacto labial, se consoló pensando que no había pasado nada más allá de solo un roce—, no olvides ir por calles concurridas. Procuren no tardar demasiado, mi aroma sobre ti no durará más de un día, la señora Hudson es Beta y no podrá notar cuando desaparezca. Por nada te separes de ella, confío también en que regresarán lo más pronto posible. —El sonrojado Omega asintió un par de veces.

—Saldremos temprano y regresaremos temprano —aseguró, bajándose de la cama y caminando a la salida—. Ayudaré a la abuela Hudson a servir la cena —sin esperar respuesta salió muy contento de la habitación, pensando en que definitivamente su Alfa era el mejor de todos.

A la mana siguiente, cuando la ama de llaves despertó a John para ir a hacer sus menesteres, Holmes se había ido ya. Vistiéndose rápidamente, salió a tomar un ligero desayuno. Cerca de las ocho ya iba caminando por Baker Street acompañando a la dulce abuela Hudson. Hacía un frío terrible así que decidieron andar a pie para entrar en calor, su destino estaba relativamente cerca también, por lo cual, a menos que de regreso llevaran muchas cosas encima, volverían igualmente caminando.

Muy a pesar de la señora Hudson, aun si habían llegado a buena hora, todo el lugar estaba ya atestado de gente. John se maravilló ante toda la verbena frente a él; los vendedores gritaban, anunciado su mercancía como incomparable, luciéndola lo mejor posible, los clientes regateaban, los animales que se vendían hacían incluso más revuelo, algunos niños correteaban por ahí. Había tanto por observar que la vista no alcanzaba para cubrir cuanto quería. La señora Hudson entonces le tomó de la mano, advirtiéndole claramente que ese lugar siempre estaba dispuesto para perder a los niños.

Por más que John ya no fuera considerado un niño, no podía reclamarle nada a la mujer que lo mimaba a la mínima oportunidad. Así pues se dejó arrastrar casi de buena gana. Mientras ella discutía con el vendedor sobre el elevado precio de su carne, el Omega se vio atraído por el agradable aroma de pan recién horneado, no podía saber de dónde venía pero definitivamente llevaría a la señor Hudson a comprar un par de piezas.

—Usted está tratando de robarme, ¿cree que pagaré tanto por algo como esto? —Definitivamente eso iba a tardar, John pensó entonces en dar una vuelta rápida por los alrededores, no alejarse más de tres o cuatro puestos alrededor, iría tan rápido que ni siquiera la abuela Hudson se enteraría.

—Esta es verdadera carne de calidad señora, no encontrara mejor en kilómetros —aseguró el vendedor, poco a poco dejando atrás su fachada de buena persona. Cuando la Beta replicó, John se separó de ella.

Caminó hasta llegar al quinto puesto a la derecha, al descubrir que por ahí no seguía el aromático rastro, fue a la izquierda, esta vez se detuvo a siete puestos de donde estaba la señora Hudson. Encontró que ese era el rumbo y sonriente por su resultado fue a paso lento hasta donde la Beta. Mirando entretenido una pequeña mesa sobre la que una mujer vendía extrañas joyas el Omega no pudo dar cuenta del hombre que se acercó hasta él. Cuando una mano enguantada cubrió su rostro y un brazo vestido de negro le rodeó el estómago, no tuvo tiempo para gritar por ayuda.

Pudo ver con claridad cómo la gente no hacía absolutamente nada para evitar que aquel hombre lo metiera en un coche, en donde ataron sus muñecas y tobillos. Sintió odio por aquellas personas, que juntas pudieron haberlo liberado fácilmente. También sintió temor, no, no por él, la abuela Hudson moriría de un infarto cundo se enterara sobre su secuestró y John realmente no deseaba hacerle sufrir. Pero principalmente sintió nervios; su Alfa le castigaría terriblemente cuando lo rescatara. También tuvo cierto nivel de pena por los bastardos que se habían atrevido a secuestrarlo.

—No saben con quién se están metiendo —dijo, lo más amenazante posible antes de que lo amordazaran con un trozo de tela.

—Oh, por supuesto que sabemos, querido señor Watson. —Un miedo paralizante lo dominó por completo. John no necesitó ver el rostro oculto entre las sombras frente él, solo una palabra escuchada le había dado el nombre de su raptor.

—Profesor… Moriarty.


	5. Un Omega problemático

A su retorno a Baker Street, poco después de salido el sol, Holmes encontró en su puerta media docena de policías. Desafortunadamente el caso de la señorita Stoner le había obligado a permanecer toda la noche lejos de su hogar, sí, logró resolver el problema, más ahora mismo no estaba seguro de si realmente fue buena idea alejarse tanto del 221B. Todos esos oficiales no le daban la menor señal de una buena noticia, peor aún al notar que su adorable Omega no había salido a recibirlo con el entusiasmo de siempre.

Mientras salía del coche y apartaba sin un gramo de sutileza a los policías, un hueco se instaló en su estómago, no quería ni pensarlo, pero las señales estaban ahí, toda aquella fanfarria se debía a John. Con las miradas sobre él de ese montón de terceros llegó hasta el segundo piso, la señora Hudson le miró al instante, tenía los ojos hinchados, secos de lágrimas pero aun así estremecimientos la sacudían al tomar aire arrítmicamente. El detective se acercó a ella, sin siquiera saludar el inspector Gregson se adelantó a hablar, no le miraba a los ojos y entre sus manos tenía un arrugado papel.

—Han secuestrado al joven Watson. —La Beta emitió un quejido agudo—. Ayer por la mañana, mientras la señora Hudson discutía con un vendedor, el joven Watson se separó de ella. Los testigos mencionaron que un hombre Beta vestido completamente de negro, de barba y patillas gruesas, subió por la fuerza al joven Watson a un coche de dos caballos, pero ninguno se puso de acuerdo para decir qué dirección tomaron.

—Señora Hudson. —La mujer se estremeció ante el tono frío de Holmes—, vaya a su habitación y descanse un poco, déjelo ahora en mis manos. —Ella asintió, al salir de la sala no sabía cómo tomarse la voz de Holmes, era obvio que estaría furioso, sin embargo aquel tono vacío no revelaba emoción alguna. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, pensó que si algo le pasaba a John, la muerte del corazón de Holmes sería por completo su culpa—. ¿Ha llegado alguna nota? —Tobías Gregson no pudo sino admirar un poquito más a Holmes, definitivamente él mismo no hubiera sido capaz de tener la mente tan centrada si lo mismo hubiera pasado con su esposa.

—Esto es lo único que hemos recibido, llegó ayer por la noche pero no tiene ningún sentido, no es más que una jugarreta del chico que nos lo trajo. —Holmes tomó el papel que le era ofrecido por una casi temblorosa mano, estaba arrugado y era de color amarillento, sobre él había dibujados una serie de hombrecitos de palo.

—¿Así que solo esperaron aquí para ver que más pasaba? —Tuvo el impulso repentino de soltarle un puñetazo a Gregson. No obstante por el momento podía contentarse con mirar su rostro teñido por un mortecino blanco—. Haga que todos los policías se vayan. —Gregson asintió, la necesidad de retroceder ante la fuerza del olor Alfa de Holmes ganando cada vez más sobre él—. Usted también inspector, resolveré esto por mí mismo —Holmes volvió a salir del apartamento, subió rápidamente a un coche teniendo el papel sujeto con firmeza entre sus largos dedos. Estaba furioso con Scotlan Yard, con la señora Hudson e incluso consigo mismo, pero más que nada, un sentimiento de orgullo por su Omega crecía lentamente desde su corazón, esparciéndose hacia todos lados y opacando casi con facilidad cualquier otra cosa.

La nota, dibujada con el en un principio complejo cifrado de los hombrecitos de palo y que Holmes tuvo a bien en hacer a John aprendérselos nada más concluyó el caso del fallecido Hilton Cubitt, decía, con una claridad apta solo para los ojos del detective, la ubicación exacta de John. No tenía Holmes porqué dudar de su autenticidad, pues al enseñar a su Omega aquellos símbolos había hecho algunos cambios para hacerlos incluso más complejos, los que se veían retratados en el papel, mismo que reconocía del cuadernillo regalado a John hacía ya casi tres meses, en su cumpleaños.

En cuanto el cochero arreó a su corcel, una vez dada la dirección, Holmes sintió cómo ese vacío antes ubicado en su estómago se había extendido ahora hasta su pecho, amenazando con tragarse su corazón y más pronto que tarde, una de sus más valiosas posesiones; su mente, sus pensamientos. Debía asegurarse de encontrar al Omega antes de que su lado Alfa tomara completo control, el dolor proveniente de su lazo con John le traía con lentitud a la superficie. Su Omega sufría, su Omega lloraba. ¿Por qué el coche no podía ir más rápido?

El profesor Moriarty volvió una vez más su grueso bastón contra el lastimado cuerpo de su rehén, todavía furioso a pesar de las horas pasadas y sin una consecuencia a la vista. Había cometido un error; confiar en sus subordinados. Es solo un niño y por si fuera un poco un Omega, habían dicho sus hombres al intentar alegar un poco de compasión. No, John Watson ya no era un niño y tal vez fuese un Omega pero había sido el mejor de sus alumnos y el protegido de la persona que logró interferir, desbancar y arruinar algunos de sus planes mejor dispuestos, Sherlock Holmes.

—No veo porqué seguir guardando el secreto Watson, es obvio que después de tanto tiempo su mensaje ha sido interceptado por alguno de mis hombres. Dígame ahora qué fue lo que escribió y quizá perdone su vida —le golpeó de nuevo y de nuevo John mantuvo la boca cerrada. No, ese no era el rumbo que debían tomar sus planes. Utilizar al Omega de Holmes para hacerlo retroceder en su empresa de interrumpir sus planes podría ser un plan básico, no obstante resultaba lo ideal cuando no tenía intenciones de asesinar, y sin embargo ahora…

Involucrar a más personas en todo eso fue un error que pagaría con creces, lo sabía. Dejar a cargo de su rehén un par de imbéciles que no eran ni la mitad de inteligentes que el chico había sido como sacrificar una reina en favor de un peón. Un movimiento estúpido. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, lamentarse sería una pérdida total de tiempo y ya sea que sus hombres hayan interceptado la nota o no, Moriarty tenía ya una barrera para proteger al Rey, para protegerse a sí mismo. El contenido de aquella hoja poco o nada le importaba ahora, encargarse de que Holmes entendiera sus razones era lo más apremiante.

Había esperado ya lo suficiente por la aparición del detective y con casi veintitrés horas contadas después de haber tomado al Omega sin poderle sacar una palabra sobre nada, estaba ya completamente harto. Sus subordinados no tenían ninguna señal de Holmes cuando él había estado esperando que el hombre se pusiera inmediatamente a investigar y a preguntar sobre el paradero de su pequeño amante. El detective tenía asuntos en otro lado, pensó en ello poco antes de que esos estúpidos le informaran que el Omega había logrado deslizar una nota por el resquicio de la ventana de la habitación en donde estaba cautivo.

Cuando le entregaron un pequeño cuaderno con bordes plateados y una pluma con terminaciones en oro, no pudo más que ver un sinfín de rayones sobre la página siguiente a la que había sido arrancada. Nada podía obtener de eso. Y había pasado toda la noche esperando a su encuentro con Holmes, ahora el amanecer estaba a en su punto culminante, el Omega problemático había pasado un día entero bajo su poder y del detective no sabía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso le habría subestimado? O el Omega quizá no era tan importante para él.

—¡Señor! —Llamó apresuradamente al otro lado de la puerta uno de sus lacayos—. Nos ha llegado un mensaje por el telégrafo. El señor Holmes viene para acá. —Moriarty suspiró. Finalmente la espera terminaba, ojalá tuviera tiempo para enfrentarlo como se debe. No obstante el límite fue superado, él era un hombre muy ocupado y no podía alejarse de su trabajo por más de veinticuatro horas. Afortunadamente había dejado bastante claro su punto en cada moretón de su ex alumno. Se levantó de la ornamentada y elegante silla de madera, rodeó el cuerpo hecho ovillo a sus pies y fue hacía la opulenta chimenea justo detrás de él, el gran comedor en donde estaba tenía conexión directa con un sótano secreto, mismo que recorría un camino de casi un kilómetro hasta una inofensiva casita, la cual poco tenía que ver con esa aristocrática mansión.

—Dile a los demás que estén atentos a cualquier señal… —dijo con voz tranquila, activando el mecanismo que le permitía el acceso al sótano. Sí, estaba escapando, era un hombre inteligente y sabía cuándo la balanza no se inclinaba a su favor—. Eso si es que siguen ahí, ¿verdad señor Holmes? —Pronunció con descaro y malicia antes de entrar en la chimenea mientras esta se cerraba rápidamente por detrás. Sonriente caminó con paso tranquilo a través del sótano, pudieron atrapar a sus hombres, pero él era intocable.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, Holmes empujó con toda su fuerza la enorme puerta que lo separaba del captor de su Omega. Con arma en mano pudo apenas ver la espalda de aquel hombre antes de que su atención fuera directo hacia la personita hecha ovillo sobre el pulcro suelo. No le dio un segundo pensamiento a la chimenea, el lazo invisible que los unía le decía a gritos que ahí estaba su John. Corrió rápidamente hacia él, llamándolo con desespero y sintiendo a su corazón quebrarse poco a poco ante la nula respuesta. Su mente logró tranquilizarse cuando lentamente un par de hermosos ojos verde pasto le miraron entrecerrados.

—Yo… no dije… n-nada… —Holmes lo besó, la tención dentro de su cuerpo era demasiada. Necesitaba sentir a su Omega, saber que estaba vivo, entre sus brazos. Necesitaba sentir su calidez y el latir de su corazón. John estaba por fin a su lado—No… besos… —susurró el Omega sonriendo muy sutilmente. Holmes no contestó, su preocupación no podía menguar todavía pero tampoco había tiempo para revisarlo adecuadamente, saber que estaba consiente, por el momento, debería bastarle hasta salir de aquella mansión.

Con toda la delicadeza de la cual era capaz cargó a John entre sus brazos, podía sentir su dolor con toda claridad pero aun así apenas un par de quejidos se atrevieron a escapar de sus labios rojos. Deseaba tanto aliviarlo y protegerlo, la culpa por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo le golpeó esta vez con una fuerza arrolladora. Una a la que poco le faltaba para dominarlo por completo. Le había fallado a la persona equivocada y ahora John era el único que sufría las consecuencias.

¡No!

No era el momento para los reproches o los arrepentimientos, salvar a su Omega era lo más importante ahora, más que su orgullo, más que amor propio, más que sus antiguas decisiones. Cargó a John hasta la enorme puerta y con pasos silenciosos salió al pasillo. Con gran probabilidad el profesor Moriarty había creído que todos sus hombres estaban en manos de la policía, siendo esa su razón de haber huido en cuanto detectó que era Holmes quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pero el detective solo necesitó noquear al mensajero, robar sus ropas e infiltrarse sin ser reconocido hasta el centro de la mansión, el comedor. Los vigilantes no eran muy listos y definitivamente su aroma Alfa pudo camuflarse a la perfección con el pestilente olor en la ropa del mensajero.

Salir por donde había llegado era la mejor de sus opciones, esquivar a los guardias no sería tanto problema aun cargando con John. Durante diez minutos, el doble de lo que tardó en llegar al comedor, Holmes por fin logró ubicar su acceso a la salida, el dolor que recibía de su Omega todavía golpeándole, pero aun así ambos pudieron sentir alivio. No obstante haber trepado hasta el segundo piso y entrar por una ventana fue ínfimamente más fácil que hacer lo mismo pero con adición de ir esta vez hacia abajo cargando a su lesionado y delicado John.

Le había pedido al cochero que esperase a su retorno un par de calles alejado de aquella mansión. El enorme lugar los despidió con el sol iluminando sus rocosas paredes cubiertas de musgo y humedad, la imponente muralla que lo protegía, a base de una rápida carrera, quedó pronto superada. Sin ningún enemigo a la vista y continuando su andar escondido entre callejuelas mugrientas y estrechos pasillos lodosos, Holmes pudo al fin ver el coche, quien nada más subió comenzó una larga carrera en dirección al 221B de la calle Baker.


	6. Un Omega angelical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba hacer al menos un lemon/smut por capitulo, pero luego se me ocurrió la "historia" y al final solo escribí los que ya leíste jajaa, obviamente habrá más, no sé cuando ni cómo pero habrá jajaaa, la verdad es que me gusta MUCHO, escribir lemon XD

El trayecto a casa resultó de lo más tranquilo, o al menos así fue para John, quien se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Holmes no mucho después de iniciado el viaje. El detective por su parte no pudo en ningún momento dejar de sentir preocupación por todas las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a su querido Omega. Y eso era peor que un infierno; el dolor que se negaba a abandonar su pecho, los desesperados pensamientos sobre lo que pudo haber pasado y la decisión de dejar solo a John aun teniendo sospechas sobre un peligro latente por los alrededores. No era nada más que un error de principiante, si él temía por algo, así fuera lo más pequeño, debía por fuerza significar algo. Tenía un sexto sentido perfectamente desarrollado y a pesar de ello…

La señora Hudson salió a su encuentro cuando arribaron a Baker Street luego de casi una hora del viaje más tenso que el detective hubiera tenido jamás. En medio de palabras conciliadoras Holmes le pidió entregar sus disculpas en forma de la comida que debía ya estar lista cuando John se despertara. Subiendo entonces las escaleras el detective se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta que daba a la sala y luego la de su habitación.

Dejó a John sobre las cobijas frías de la cama. Sus manos temblaban todavía. No veía sangre por ningún lado pero eso poca o nada de tranquilidad llevaba hasta su pecho. Cuando empezó a abrir cada botón del pequeño saco del traje gris claro que usaba su Omega, observó como este abría ligeramente sus preciosos ojos verdes. Sentado sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de John recostado a su lado, podía moverse con mayor soltura, así pues colocó una mano sobre la nuca del menor y la otra en un pequeño cardenal sobre su suave mejilla.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo? —Preguntó Holmes, su voz casi un susurro. John negó con la cabeza un par de veces y el detective no quiso insistir, ya lo averiguaría él mismo.

Una vez abrió el pequeño saco lo retiró con sutileza del brazo derecho, más al pasar al otro pudo sentir claramente un agudo dolor clavándosele en el pecho, su Omega trató de callar, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando la tela fue retirada. Deshacerse de la blanca camisa fue solo un poco menos doloroso, al menos físicamente hablando. Holmes pudo sentir como un enorme pedazo de su corazón se quebró al ver los grandes y oscuros moretones abarcando casi toda la cara externa del brazo de su Omega. La culpa le atravesó en forma de mil espadas.

—No es… tan malo… como se ve —dijo John, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, sin embargo Holmes no podía creer nada de eso cuando su pequeño niño tenía su brazo cubierto por todos esos duros golpes. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo o a moverlo, pero su Omega, terco como muchas veces antes, llevó su brazo lastimado hasta su rostro, pudo sentir su dolor acompañado por una férrea determinación y un profundo anhelo, ante eso no pudo quejarse cuando los pálidos dedos acariciaron su mejilla—… Alfa… bésame —pidió con dulce voz y Holmes no tardó un segundo en unir sus labios en una profunda pero lenta danza, una en donde sus lenguas y sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo. En donde sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo tiempo, sus almas daban finalmente un suspiro de paz.

Y por más que lo hubiera deseado, Holmes no pudo separarse de su Omega hasta que a este se le hincharon los labios y una seductora pátina de saliva les hacía brillar como diamantes a la luz del sol colándose por la ventana. Con uno de sus brazos sostenido su peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de John, separó su rostro apenas lo suficientemente alejado del menor para dejarlo recobrar el aliento, aun así sus narices se tocaban con cada profunda inhalación del Omega. Sus ojos grises totalmente maravillados por tan exótica imagen. Esos labios, esas mejillas sonrojadas, aquella jadeante respiración y toda la piel desnuda debajo de él solo hacían crecer todavía más el deseo por poseer a tan hermoso Omega.

—Hazme el amor, Alfa… por favor, quiero sentirte —pronunció, atrayendo con su brazo derecho el cuello de Holmes y enredando con su mano izquierda sus dedos de la derecha.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso John —Holmes podía sentir su nula determinación al pronunciar aquella frase, por el contrario entrelazó sus dedos y trepó a la cama hasta hincarse entre las piernas de su Omega, que sonrojado las abrió aún más—. No podemos hacer nada hasta que tengas tu primer celo —dijo, mientras le quitaba a John sus zapatos y calcetines, dejando un sutil beso en cada delicada planta—. Eres demasiado joven y no sabes todo lo que implica tu deseo —susurró, abriendo los pequeños pantalones y quitándolos de un tirón. Pudo sentir su boca salivar al ver la pequeña, rosada y firme polla.

Cinco años. Cinco años en los cuales Holmes había anhelado probar con su lengua aquel fruto prohibido y hoy finalmente todas sus inhibiciones se borraban sin más. Ya no podía soportarlo y no iba a resistirse ante el deseo cada vez más intenso por corromper a su ángel, a su hermoso John, a esa pequeña divinidad con brillantes ojos verdes. Su lado Alfa por fin tomaría su lugar sobre el Omega.

Holmes se deshizo rápidamente de toda su ropa, colocando un par de almohadas por debajo del suave culo de John dejó su rostro frente a la pequeña erección. Inhaló profundamente, paseando sus manos sobre los tersos muslos, acariciando cuanto podía y tomando en cada aliento el dulce perfume que de apoco llenaba la habitación. Besó el vientre plano mientras sus pulgares acariciaban con sutileza la zona más cercana a los rosados testículos. Con su lengua remarco un par de veces el camino libre de bello hasta el duro pene. Pudo escuchar con claridad los desvergonzados jadeos agudos de su Omega y sus vacuos intentos por mover sus caderas, sin embargo Holmes las tenía completamente apresadas contra las almohadas y nada podía hacer de verdad, nada más aparte de volcar por completo la voluntad de su Alfa.

Cuando al fin Holmes bajó lo suficiente marcó con sus labios y dientes la base de la pequeña verga, misma que recibió entonces la anhelada lengua el detective. Había por fin saboreado la manzana, devorarse por completo esa ardiente fruta estaba ya decidido. Atrajo el falo lloroso de su Omega con las manos sobre sus suaves colinas, tomándola por completo dentro de su boca. John gritó, retorciéndose, desacomodando las cobijas debajo y clamando el nombre de su Alfa entre lascivos canticos de placer. Holmes tragaba aquella deliciosa firmeza con gula, acariciando cuanto podía con su lengua y maravillándose a cada segundo ante el embriagante sabor.

Mientras creaba un vacío con su boca y aumentaba el ritmo en que chupaba la esencia de su Omega, el detective sintió un espeso líquido sobre sus dedos. No tuvo que separarse para saber lo que era. Con la punta de sus falanges trazó con lentitud la línea separadora del virgen culo de John, desde la espalda baja hasta las suaves esferas, una y otra vez sin detener en ningún momento el vaivén de su boca. El Omega abrió todavía más sus piernas cuando Holmes introdujo tan solo la punta de su dedo medio dentro de la muy apretada vaina.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Holmes se deleitaba con cada canto hedónico entonado por esa dulce e inocente voz, podía sentir su polla dura como roca reaccionar al más simple de los susurros de su Omega. Usó entonces su lengua para acariciar los sensibles testículos de John, amando su sabor y su textura, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos masajeaba a placer una tersa y suave nalga, la otra seguía con su intento de preparar al menor—Más… más adentro, por favor… más…

El detective empujó en un solo movimiento su dedo hasta la base, atravesando de una vez esa pared cálida y apretada. Su boca aumentó sin más el ritmo sobre el pequeño falo y las caricias sobre su culo, comenzando un lento vaivén con su mano. John le acariciaba el cabello, jalándolo de vez en cuando, sin parar en ningún momento de seducirle con sus obscenos gemidos. Holmes totalmente abandonado en ellos trepó sobre el frágil cuerpo de su   
Omega, sin dejar de atenderlo con sus manos. Sus dientes marcaron un camino sobre la rosada piel, lamiendo cuanto alcanzaba hasta llegar a esa indecente boca de hinchados labios escarlata.

Introdujo su lengua dentro de la caliente cavidad, misma que le recibió ávidamente. Le saboreó deleitándose con sus agudos suspiros estrellándose contra su garganta, saliva haciendo un camino por una de sus comisuras, mordió sus labios y jugó a placer con su delicada lengua, chupándola, haciéndole el amor y adueñándose de cada uno de sus gemidos. Cuando John se aferró aún más a su cuello no dudó un segundo en aumentar los movimientos sobre su linda polla, esparciendo su pre semen con forme lo masturbaba más rápido, más fuerte. Su falange en el interior del Omega no se quedó atrás, pues de inmediato acopló ambos ritmos.

—¡Voy a…! —John se estremecía, completamente extasiado por tan eróticas sensaciones, ahogado en el penetrante aroma de su Alfa y consumido hasta lo más profundo por él. Sintió de pronto el orgasmo, sacudiendo sus extremidades, deteniendo su corazón y erizando cada centímetro de su piel, gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—¡Papi, me corro! —Su semen salió disparado, hilos tras hilos de blanco perla se estrellaron contra la mano de Holmes. No se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado hasta que el último estremecimiento le hizo abrir los ojos.

El lado Alfa de Holmes solo pudo excitarse ante el grito de su Omega, por completo fascinado con el sonido y la erótica entonación. No le dio mayor atención a su significado, no es que lo necesitara y ciertamente su relación no podía ser más extraña. Como prueba tenía su polla, se había puesto incluso más dura luego de escuchar a su John llamándole de tal forma.

—L-lo siento… —dijo el menor, ocultando su rostro con su brazo bueno. Holmes lo descubrió de inmediato, no iba a permitir que su Omega se avergonzara, si a ambos le gustaba no había porqué arrepentirse. Eso era cosa de los dos, nadie más tenía porqué saberlo.

—Dilo de nuevo —ordenó con voz baja al oído sonrojado, mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su mano sobre el culo de su precioso Omega, con la otra, los restos de eyaculación todavía en ella, comenzó a masturbarse—quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

—¡Ah! P-papi… más… ¡mmm!... ¡Ah! —El anillo de músculos se contrajo alrededor de su dedo ante las palabras del Omega. Como recompensa introdujo sin más dos dedos, ganándose un grito de placer puro y más lubricación. Tomó la pequeña mano de John y acercando su verga la envolvió con los frágiles dedos. Con su ayuda comenzó a masturbarse, sintiéndose en el verdadero edén cuando la suave palma siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Los dedos apenas alcanzaban a cerrarse sobre su gruesa polla, aun así el firme agarre era por el momento suficiente. Una vez su Omega se adaptó al ritmo alejó su propia mano.

Al mismo tiempo que John lo masturbaba, Holmes lo penetraba con ahora cuatro de sus dedos. La virgen entrada le recibía con avidez, masajeando sus dedos cuando se introducía en él. Solo un par de movimientos más y su precioso ángel estaría listo para ser follado. John gimió en reproche cuando sintió sus dedos salir, pero Holmes pudo notar su clara emoción al separase de su mano para guiar la punta de su falo a la ansiosa entrada. Subió el brazo derecho del Omega y enredó sus dedos por encima de su cabeza. Los revueltos cabellos rubios decorando la blanca almohada, sus hermosos ojos verde pasto llamándole, invitándole a entrar en el paraíso, a profanarlo, a hacer suyo de una vez por todas al anhelante Omega debajo de él.

Con ambas manos tomó el suave culo y abriendo las mejillas tocó con la punta de su polla la mojada estrella caliente y rosa. Tentándolos a ambos, jugando con el deseo erótico y profano de atravesar por fin aquel pozo ardiente de lujuria. La punta de su verga besando una y otra vez la entrada de su pequeño Omega, quien deseoso y agitado le pedía con sensuales gemidos que lo tomara ya.

Un sollozo de agónico placer salió con voz aguda de la boca de John cuando finalmente Holmes se introdujo dentro de él. El detective se abrió camino entre las llamas del infierno que creyó un paraíso. Aquel calor abrazador le atraía más a cada segundo, invitándolo, seduciéndolo con voluptuosos movimientos y obscenos gemidos a profanar con ferocidad tan estrecho espacio. El pequeño y angelical Omega se removía debajo de su cuerpo, sus tersas delgadas piernas enredadas en su cadera y los delicados dedos apretando con fuerza su mano. Un hermoso escarlata teñía su rostro y de su boca no paraban de salir gimoteos acalorados en vanos intentos por pedir más.

Holmes sostuvo sus caderas con la mano desocupada, comenzando entonces un vaivén en principio suave. Tenía, de verdad, toda la intención por hacer de aquella primera vez un largo camino hacia el cielo, pero con su Omega llamándole con su dulce voz, con su apretado interior consumiéndole en todo ese calor, pensar ir lento era el último de sus planes. Ya lo haría después, cuando las ansias por fundirse dentro de la húmeda vaina de John pudieran apaciguarse al menos un poco.

La polla firme y deseosa de Holmes se hundía con movimientos feroces en el estrecho interior del pequeño Omega, quien solo gritaba apretando el agarre de sus piernas en las caderas de su Alfa y los dedos entrecruzados con los suyos por encima de su cabeza. El brazo que antes dolía no representaba ahora ni siquiera un pensamiento, cuando podía sentir al detective entrando y saliendo de su culo en fuertes arremetidas. Tenía la sensación de que el falo en su interior terminaría partiéndolo por la mitad, pero no importaba, John finalmente era uno con su Alfa, el placer otorgado por él era el punto culmine de su deseo.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Papi… más! ¡Ah! —Holmes iba a enloquecer. De haber sabido que aquel infierno con sensación de paraíso le entregaría tal nivel de éxtasis, no habría tardado tanto en hundirse dentro de su pequeño ángel. No habría dudado tanto en tomar todo lo que le era entregado ahora con esa soltura, y el cantico de lujuria desmedida extraída de la dulce voz de su Omega se habría grabado a fuego en su memoria desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos de ningún tipo. John le entregaba el paraíso en bandeja de plata y él lo corrompería tanto como ambos lo deseaban. Su pequeño ya era suyo por completo y absolutamente nadie iba a ponerlo en duda. Se estaba asegurando de ello.

Sintiendo cómo el orgasmo clamaba su nombre, Holmes salió del profundo interior de su Omega y antes de que este pudiera emitir queja alguna, lo colocó sobre sus rodillas, con un brazo sosteniéndolo por el pecho para evitar que se recargara con su brazo herido, su otra mano de apoyo para que él mismo no cayera sobre John. De esa forma la diferencia de alturas era más que evidente, aun así necesitaba estar más cerca de la nuca del Omega. Cuando le penetró una vez más, la calidez volvió a recibir su polla en un apretado abrazo. Ninguno de los estaba en celo, aun así pudo sentir cómo su nudo comenzaba a hincharse, marcaría al menor antes de que eso pasara.

John tenía la espalda curvada contra la cama, su culo levantado recibiendo amorosamente el falo de Holmes, mientras este lo sostenía, regalándole incontrolables besos y lamidas en el cuello. Pudo sentir, aun entre la neblina de placer que ahogaba su mente y limitaba sus movimientos, cómo los colmillos de Holmes se extendían con forme los pasaba sobre la piel de sus hombros y cuello. Sería marcado. Su Alfa planeaba hacerlo suyo al cien por ciento y ese solo hecho le llevaba aún más sobre el borde. La felicidad por ello aumentaba las eróticas sensaciones que bailaban sobre cada rincón de su piel.

—Te marcaré, mi dulce niño... —pronunció Holmes en voz baja, más como un gruñido salvaje contra el sonrojado oído del Omega, quien solo asintió un par de veces moviendo más sus caderas, apretando su interior y mostrando sumisamente su cuello, la mano de su brazo herido enredando los dedos con la que lo sostenía. Su segundo orgasmo acariciando su espalda baja, pronto, muy pronto se correría de nuevo.

—¡Papi! ¡Sí! ¡Mmm!... ¡Ah, papi! ¡Ah!—Gritó el pequeño Omega al sentir un par de colmillos atravesando su piel en la base izquierda de su cuello. El placer hedónico azotándole de mil formas distintas, agitando sus sentidos y haciéndole estallar en un apasionado alarido cuando eyaculó entre feroces estremecimientos, esparciendo su simiente contra las desordenadas cobijas. Y su satisfacción no hizo más que aumentar cuando su Alfa llenó su interior de caliente semen. Gimió por cada disparo que la firme polla daba a su abierto y sensible interior.

Sacudiéndose en agitados espasmos de la más clara y erótica de las sensaciones, Holmes anudó a **su** Omega luego de dar un par de envestidas a esa vaina deliciosa y cálida. Llevando a John entre sus brazos, se dejó caer sobre su lado derecho cuando finalmente volvió a respirar. De alguna forma la cabecera de la cama estaba ahora a sus pies. Con languidez alcanzó una almohada y la colocó debajo de su cabeza, la espalda de John contra su pecho y sus piernas enredadas, el sudor recorriendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Dejó un brazo sobre el pecho de su Omega y el otro acariciando con el pulgar el fino hueso de su cadera, comenzó entonces a sentirse adormilado.

—¿Alfa? —La quebrada voz de John le llamó, Holmes respondió haciendo un suave sonido flojo—Gracias… te amo —dijo, acurrucándose más contra el detective y cerrando sus verdes ojos con lentitud.

—También te amo, mi querido Omega —susurró, sintiendo cómo el sueño apaciguaba sus sentidos.

Mañana arreglaría todo, mañana habría tiempo para las preguntas, para la investigación y para buscar a los culpables. Por el resto del día, Holmes deseaba entrar todavía más en ese paraíso con perfume de Omega. Iría por todo. Tomaría a su pequeño niño hasta saciarse, aun si con ello estuviera entrando directamente al fuego eterno. Entraría feliz a ese infierno que se sentía como paraíso. Porque ahora era suyo.

**Su paraíso infernal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, esta historia se acabó, estoy reescribiendo algunos de los PWP que hice en mis primeros años en este fandom, y los subiré primero por aquí. Porque aún si digo "reescribiendo", más parecen nuevos fics jajaa.  
> Como sea, espero que hayas disfrutado :3, si es así ¿que tal un comentario?  
> Los estaré esperando.  
> Te quiero <3 <3 <3  
> Ciao.  
> L. H.
> 
> PD: Aún no sé como es eso de subir varios capítulos para una historia, así que disculpa la confusión, estoy tratando de aprender :3

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar los detalles de la zine en todas estas redes sociales :3
> 
> Tumblr; https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/bakerstreetcbzine/  
> Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/bakerstreetcasebookzine/?hl=es-la


End file.
